


Nunca será

by SourWolfJD



Series: Mi diario. [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Love Confessions, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Real Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolfJD/pseuds/SourWolfJD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El peor sentimiento de todos es cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo, quieres decirle la verdad, que le quieres, pero no como amigo, si no como algo más, pero a la vez tienes miedo de que pueda arruinar todo y que te aleje de su vida, nunca llegue a decirle nada, nunca tuve el valor, pero algo te puedo asegurar, es mejor hablar, que callar para siempre, pero ya yo no puedo hablar, lo perdí, pero tengo que aceptarlo.. Lo nuestro nunca será.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca será

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una historia original, me inspire en eventos reales, espero les gusté.

19 de septiembre del 2014. 

 

Detallo lentamente mi habitación e intento buscarle algo de sentido a la vida, pero cada vez que lo hago, llego a la conclusión de que no tiene ni tendrá; miro la luz de la lámpara que alumbra mi habitación, miro la ventana y luego mi vista se centra en esa foto, esa foto que me hace imaginar todos los momentos que pase con el, esos momentos que pasábamos juntos, esas risas, esas lágrimas y esas peleas que recostada en mi cama recuerdo; esta oscuro, mi visión es casi nula, la noche se hace cada vez más silenciosa y escalofriante, solo se puede escuchar el sonido del viento entrando por mi ventana, hace frío pero aun así no quiero arroparme, y es que cada vez que recuerdo ese día las lágrimas no paran de salir; retumban en mis oídos los gritos, el llanto y la desesperación, me arrepiento mil veces por que creo que fue mi culpa, yo pude hacer algo, pude haberle salvado la vida, lo vi ahogándose, recordar como se hundía lentamente en lo más profundo del mar me tortura todo los días y me hace sentir una mierda aun sabiendo que no fue mi culpa; pensé que era un juego, a el le encantaba jugar, pero estaba equivocada.

Quisiera tener un dispositivo para poder regresar en el tiempo y así poder salvarlo de la muerte, quisiera tenerlo conmigo en estos momentos, abrazarle y poder decirle que le quiero, pero sobre todo, que le necesito y que me pudiera responder con un "Tranquila, siempre estaré para ti", pero eso nunca ocurrirá; el me apoyaba en momentos de soledad y de tristeza; ahora estoy sola, yo y la estúpida soledad, que aunque la mayoría de las veces la he tenido como compañera, nunca me acostumbro a su compañía. Nos conocimos en primaria, específicamente en 3er grado, cuando lo encontré solitario en la esquina de el salón de clases y lo invite a jugar conmigo ya que nadie lo hacía, y desde ese preciso momento nunca nos hemos separados; hasta ahora, que aunque ya no esta con vida, lo siento conmigo a donde sea que vaya. Y es que todo me recuerda a el, el mar a el azul de sus ojos, que con cada mirada me quedaba hipnotizada y es que como no hacerlo, era algo inevitable; ver las estrellas era algo que le encantaba hacer, las contábamos hasta llegar a mil, y luego volvíamos a empezar, nunca nos cansábamos; usualmente íbamos al parque para hacer picnics, para luego reposar viendo y buscándole formas a las nubes, pero esa era otra de las tantas excusas para pasar tiempo juntos. 

He pasado tantas noches en vela que ya no recuerdo la última vez que dormí, la última vez que cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco; el frío me vence y cubro mi cuerpo con mi sábana, abrazo mi almohada e intento descansar, pero no puedo, cada vez que cierro mis ojos me encuentro con su rostro, con sus ojos, esos ojos que con cada miraba me hipnotizaban y que ya no lo harán jamás. El conocía todo de mi, y yo todo de el, una de sus cosas favoritas era leer, al igual que yo, uno de sus libros favoritos era "Legend" de Marie Lu; le encantaba como la autora describía perfectamente los sentimientos de la protagonistas, sus acciones, sus pensamientos y como de un momento a otro, o en este caso, de una página a otra, el amor interfiere con el objetivo. 

Las palabras nunca pudieron salir de mi boca, o yo no las deje salir, sólo se que ahora ya es tarde, el ya no esta conmigo; estiro mi brazo hacia la lámpara y la apago, mi visión es completamente nula, la luz led del reloj me dice que son las 4:57am, otra puta noche sin dormir ya que mi cabeza en lo único que piensa es en el; ya ha paso más de una semana desde que lo perdí, se fue sin decir adiós, y no lo culpo, la verdad es que nunca le gustaron las despedidas; lo peor del caso es que nunca supo que le adoraba, nunca supo que yo le quería no sólo como amigo, sino como algo más, que las únicas dos palabras que quería decirle eran "Te Amo", pero nunca me atreví, que soñaba todos los días con poder besar sus labios, con poder amanecer a su lado, mirarle y abrazarle; por que los días a su lado con magia o no, lluviosos o nublados, eran de igual forma maravillosos; por que cuando encontramos el amor verdadero, nunca nos planteamos el momento en que tenemos que despedirnos de él; y es que el es ahora, uno de esos recuerdos que quedan grabados en tu mente y nunca podrás olvidar. ¿Quien iba a pensar que le iba a querer tanto?; para el solo era una amiga, una amiga que estaba enamorada, que le amaba, que le ama, y amara, para siempre.


End file.
